deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Firion vs. Yu Narukami
Firion vs. Yu Narukami is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the sixth episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Firion from the Final Fantasy video game series and Yu Narukami from the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 video game series. Description Final Fantasy VS Persona! Two people with the same voice, yet very different abilities will fight to the death, Who will win, Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Johnny Yong Bosch, he has voiced many characters throughout his life and has provided the dubbed voices for some of the most iconic characters in fictional history, and he's even been the Black Power Ranger! Boomstick: Other than being a Power Ranger, he's voiced the likes of Firion, The Wild Rose. Wiz: And Yu Narukami, the Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Firion Wiz: Firion is a character unknown to most... Boomstick: Yeah, Because Final Fantasy II was never released outside Japan, and before you say it was, Final Fantasy II in the west was the localised Final Fantasy IV, the one with Cecil Harvey, and now that we've got that out of the way, let's get going. Wiz: Firion was born in Salamand and was taken in by his adopted family after his parents' death, there he'd be loved and cared for until his home was burned down and his adoptive parents murdered by the Palamecian army, critically wounded by several black knights while fleeing the town of Fynn. Boomstick: Boy, this guy's not even a superhero... Wiz: After all that, Firion and his allies decided to join the Wild Rose Rebellion to exact vengeance upon the empire, basically, this is Square's answer to Star Wars. Boomstick: Wiz, you know you call everything Star Wars! Wiz: Well, considering the the Palamecian army has an Emperor as it's leader, it's logical to think that, isn't it, Firion is essentially Luke Skywalker. Boomstick: Mother of God... HE IS LUKE SKYWALKER! Wiz: Firion's missions as a member of the Rebellion would take him around the world, Princess Hilda, a prominent figure gave Firion and his allies their first mission: to locate mythril, a powerful metal needed to create weapons, after managing to get back into Salamand, they successfully retrieved the mythril while also freeing the good people of Salamand from the Empire. Boomstick: Firion and his team would use this mythril to forge better weapons, and boy, does Firion use a lot of weapons! A bow, A sword, A lance, An Axe, A rope knife, staves and a Shield for good measure, this guy is bloody armed the teeth! Wiz: Absolutely, he actually wears his weapons around him, so he's never separated from them, a good strategy in combat, Firion's weapons and abilities enabled him to become the Rebellion's trump card, but he couldn't rely on his weapons alone, so he also became extremely well versed in Magic, his magic arts include Fire, Ice and Thunder, but he doesn't use his weapons and magic separately, his bow uses magic, as opposed to traditional bows, he also uses Magic on his shield too, which functions similarly to that of a counter, either responding to attacks with Magic or his weapons. Boomstick: But most of his magic hails in comparison to his ultimate tome, Ultima, hitting all enemies for non-elemental damage, often ignoring defence, easily making it Firion's best option when his other magic doesn't hold up. Wiz: Making him a lethal combination of Weapons and Magic! The Wild Rose Rebellion would ultimately take on Emperor Mateus, enabling Firion to exact vengeance for the loss of his parents, but even after killing the Emperor, it wouldn't be the last major threat he'd face, when the Emperor's Dark Knight, Leon took his throne, Firion confronted the power-hungry knight. Boomstick: Who just so happened to be his adoptive brother, spoilers... But, during their fight, the Emperor managed to cheat death and return to the land of the living, demonic and all, ending their fight, after knowing the Emperor's intent, this pushed Firion to bring about his ultimate weapons, Ragnarok and the Blood Weapons! Wiz: Ragnarok is a weapon exclusive to Firion, it boasts the best strength out of all the swords Firion could forge, and it's much more powerful than any of his Mythril weapons, however, the Blood Weapons trump Ragnarok, The Blood Weapons are actually enhanced versions of his normal weapons, but with a catch, it steals the blood of its foes, and in turn, heals him, think of them like vampiric weapons, sucking up blood to heal up. Boomstick: All these weapons and magic has made Firion one of the most lethal Final Fantasy protagonists in the entire series, he and his team survived a Meteor being dropped on top of them, defeating the Emperor twice, in both his mortal and demonic forms and in the Conflict of the Gods, Firion singlehandedly defeated the Emperor twice and defeated both Ultimecia and Jecht. Wiz: However, Firion's record is not perfect, Firion has had inconclusive matches against Leon and Sephiroth and has even been struck down by Kain Highwind, but being defeated will not stop Firion from trying to accomplish his dream of filling the world with Roses. Boomstick: You better stay out of the way of this Rebellion, or you'll come face to face with your end! The Emperor: "Your future is non-existent." Firion: "Then I have to open my chosen path!" Yu Narukami Wiz: Yu Narukami was just a normal high school student who moved to the countryside of Inaba to live with his uncle Ryotaro and cousin Nanako for a year as a result of his parents working abroad. Boomstick: Little did Yu know that he was going to discover some really crazy shit in just the next few days, after making some friends and getting used to the new town, Yu and his friends soon discovered that students were disappearing without a trace, when he and his friends took the matter into their own hands, things got crazy. ''' Wiz: After having rather unique encounters with his television, Yu and his friends decided to go to an electronics department, where they fall through a TV, landing in a place known as the Midnight Channel. '''Boomstick: Inside this Midnight Channel, they met a Teddie named... Teddie, and after a few visits, Teddie decided to let him scout the Midnight Channel to see if they could figure out what the hell happened, where they encountered beings known as Shadows, evil manifestations of themselves. Wiz: And it was this encounter that Yu discovered the Personas, presented with a card, he crushed the card, and triggered the awakening of his first Persona, Izanagi, and soon Yu became a natural with Personas, in addition they actually boost Yu's own physical capabilities. Boomstick: Yu is so proficient with Persona's, he's able to command up to around 13 Personas, but he commonly prefers Izanagi in most combat situations, his control of the Personas would serve Yu very well, especially once Yu obtained the Wild Card, a contract that allows Yu to summon multiple personas in battle, making him capable of great offence and defence. Wiz: However, these Personas, while they sound awe inspiring and are powerful, they have one fatal flaw, they aren't invincible, deal enough damage, and they'll break, forcing them to vanish and regenerate for a short period of time, in this situation, Yu does have his own means of protecting himself, he wield a Katana, and is well versed in swordsmanship, but his Personas make up most of his attack strength. Boomstick: And despite these Personas being from the Midnight Channel, they can be destroyed by normal people who don't have Personas themselves, this is proven by Sho Minazuki, someone without a Persona. Wiz: Yu is a Jack-of-all-trades in combat, experimenting with projectiles, anti-air attacks and great combat experience, but this is hardly the extent of Yu's power, Yu's win-loss record is actually flawless, Yu's never been officially defeated, defeating the Shadows of his friends, Adachi Tohru, Shadow Labrys, Sho Minazuki, even the fire god Hinokagutsuchi, by himself, and even developed an instant kill technique called Myriad Truths. Boomstick: This technique transforms Izanagi into his ultimate form, Izanagi-no-Okami, and unleashes the true power it possess, Lightning, absolutely devastating lightning, leaving no survivors in it's wake, just like the Ex-Wife. Wiz: However, while Yu is one of the strongest Persona hosts, he's still had to go through some tough times, He wanted to bring Adachi back to his side without violence, but when Adachi wouldn't listen to reason, Yu had no choice, and when Yu and his friends fought against Sho, Yu became heavily injured as a result, and he only escaped defeat because his friends showed up in time to stop him. Boomstick: Even though his friends won't be able to help him today, Yu is still one of the greatest Persona hosts in known history, and the last thing you wanna do is make this guy bring out the Persona! Yu: People can do it. As long as they can open their eyes and look around, they'll see it. They'll see the truth! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- Yu Narukami decided to go the Inaba electronics department store, there he came across many TV's, Cable, Flatscreen etc, during his exploration of the store, he hears a voice, ???: I'll fight to protect my dream! Yu turns and sees a commercial for the re-release of Final Fantasy II on PSP, Yu walks towards the TV, and looks at the gameplay, and focuses on the silver haired protagonist, he touches the screen, but suddenly his hand passes through the screen, Yu quickly brings his hand back out and wonders why he's able to go into this TV. Yu: Is there something important about this? Yu puts his hand back in further, seeing he's able to put himself into the television. Yu: Here goes! Yu climbs into the television unit and falls into a completely new room, where he lands right behind the silver haired protagonist, the protagonist turns around and sees Yu on the ground. ???: Are you alright? You came out of nowhere. The protagonist offers Yu a hand up, Yu holds his arm as he stands up, Yu looks around and sees the scenery has completely change, unlike anything in the normal Midnight Channel. Yu: Where are we? ???: I'm not quite sure myself, I think we're in a chamber of some kind, I'm '''Firion', and you?'' Yu: Yu Narukami. Firion hesitated for a moment before approaching Yu. Firion: I want to test your skills, I feel as if you came to challenge me. Yu: I see, Let's begin! Firion: Give me all you've got, Yu! Yu draws out his sword as Firion readies his weapons. FIGHT! Firion firstly tosses his axe at Yu, Yu swings his katana in response, the axe rebounds back to Firion, who catches it whilst running towards Yu, Yu dashes as well, he slashes forward, Firion quickly puts up his Shield, Yu hits the shield, Firion then throws his axe, lance and rope knife at Yu, Yu quickly calls upon Izanagi to guard him from the weapons, the weapons all return as Izanagi shifts back behind Yu. Firion: I see you're armed too... Firion tosses his Ice Magic and Yu, Yu responds by slashing the ice in half, Firion approaches Yu while he cut the ice, He pulls back a magic bow and launches it at Yu, knocking him upwards into the air, Firion pulls back another magic arrow, but Yu commands Izanagi to attack Firion, he instead fires the arrow at Izanagi, hitting him, causing him to break. Yu: Izanagi! Firion puts his bow back on his shoulder and draws his sword, he waits for Yu to land, Yu summons Yomotsu-Shikome, and uses him to cushion the fall, Yu steps off Yomotsu and redraws his sword, Firion and Yu both run at one another and lock swords, Firion uses his free hand to grab his rope knife and tosses it around Yu, Yu goes to slash the rope, Firion retracts the rope just in time, making Yu spin, putting him off balance, Yu commands Yomotsu-Shikome to attack Firion, the Persona and Firion clash, meeting attack for attack, Firion slashes the Persona with his sword, Yu recalls Yomotsu and has it stand behind him. Yu: Let's settle this, Firion! Firion and Yu both go at each other again, this time Yu does an rising electric sword swing, Firion blocks with his blade, but the electricity puts Firion off balance, Firion then tosses thunder magic at Yu, Yu commands Yomotsu to take the hit for him, Firion then tosses his axe at Yomotsu, breaking it. Firion: Ragnarok! Firion draws out Ragnarok and sheaths his normal sword, and holds it with determination in his eyes! Yu: Persona! Yu summons one of his most powerful Persona's, Loki, he takes to the field beside Yu, Yu also looks on with determination in his eyes! Firion & Yu: This is the end! Firion and Yu charge at one another, Firion swings Ragnarok with two hands and Yu, Yu clashes swords, but Ragnarok simply outclasses a simple katana, Firion overpowers Yu and knocks the sword out of his hand, Firion then slashes Yu on the back, knocking him close to an edge, Firion goes in for a final stab, but Loki is commanded by Yu to attack Firion, Loki avoids the impalement and punches Firion directly in the head, knocking him onto his knees, Loki goes in for a final attack, but Firion quickly thrusts Ragnarok forward, impaling Loki, but Loki manages to grab Firion and toss him against a wall, removing the blade from his body, Loki, somehow still managing to continue after the impalement heads for Firion while Yu slowly recovers, Firion reveals a tome, it's Ultima, Firion wastes no time, Firion tosses the magic at Loki, Loki attempts to combat the magic, but Ultima destroys Loki. Firion: I can feel it in my blood! All of Firion's weapons manifest into a crimson red colour, signalling their transformation into the Blood Weapons, he charges in to attack the disarmed Yu, Yu rushes and quickly picks up his katana, but Firion manages to impale Yu in the stomach with his sword, Yu's blood is seen being absorbed by the sword, Firion then activates his most powerful technique, Fervid Blazer, he first retracts his blade then fires a bow, launching Yu into the air. Firion: Lance! Firion throws his lance in an upward direction, Yu summons another Persona, Obariyon, but is destroyed immediately. Firion: Slash! Firion goes for a downward slash, Yu summons his Persona Legion, but loses it to the sword slash. Firion: Shatter! Firion slams down his axe, Yu summons his next Persona Ose, but is destroyed by the cutting power of the axe. Firion: Shoot! Firion throws giant magic at Yu, he summons yet another Persona, Black Frost, but the ice magic freezes Black Frost and it breaks apart, breaking the Persona. Firion: Soar! Firion tosses out his sword at Yu, but Yu manages to summon another Persona, Decarabia, but the sword cuts through him, breaking him immediately. Firion: This is the end! Firion's Sword, Lance, Rope Dart, Daggers and Staff are all attached to Firion's bow forming a giant arrow, taking aim at Yu, Yu summons his last Persona, Shiki-Ouji, Shiki rushes towards Yu, taking the giant weaponised bow, saving Yu's life, Firion retracts as all he weapons and lands on the ground. Firion: Is it over? Yu stands up slowly and picks up his katana, ready to continue, his Personas broken leaves him wide open, Firion charges in for the killing blow! Yu: Izanagi! Izanagi appears and slashes upward, cutting Firion's right arm off, Firion yells in pain as his sword drops to the ground. Yu: Let's end this… Yu flips his sword and impales it into the ground, electrifying it, shocking Firion's feet, and launching into the air. Yu: Thousands die while a million are born. Izanagi transforms into Izanagi-no-Okami, he appears above Firion, and spins his blade, the blade then erupts with a enormous thunderbolt, the thunderbolt is launched directly downward at Firion, Yu: Behold, the truth! The Thunderbolt comes crashing down as it pierces Firion directly in the heart, The Thunderbolt erupts in an explosion of blinding light, Izanagi-no-Okami lands as Firion's corpse lays on the ground, Yu takes a moment to look over Firion's body as he realises he is no longer living. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Boy, that was a brutal way to end it! Wiz: Yes it was, Firion's greater variety of weapons and magic gave him an advantage early on, but Yu's Personas were more than enough to combat weaponry and magic, as Yu was able to command his Personas with ease, he was able to turn the tide of the battle. Boomstick: Firion's weapons perfectly matched Yu's Personas, even being able to shield himself from Fervid Blazer, but at the cost of losing them, but since he lost Izanagi, his most used Persona first, it was well and truly recovered by the time Yu needed him most. Wiz: Additionally, the Personas themselves have never been known to bleed, so Firion had no chance at being able to heal from them, only through drawing blood from Yu did his Blood Weapons succeed at using their function. Boomstick: Yu's a master of so many Personas, he always had one ready to command if the situation called for it, Firion on the other hand had to rely on the powers from within his own weapons, giving one an advantage over the other. Wiz: Yu's Myriad Truths is an instant kill when it successfully hits it's target, and doing so guaranteed the victory for Yu, but Firion wasn't helpless, his magic, mainly Ultima and Fervid Blazer were perfect for destroying the Personas, as Yu had to use them as a shield in order to survive the technique's true potential. Boomstick: But in the long run, Yu's Personas enable him to fight against seemingly stronger foes, remember when he beat that fire god singlehandedly? And while Firion has accomplished a similar feat against the Emperor, he's not a god, but still a stronger adversary for Firion, in the end, Firion's eyes were opened to the truth. Wiz: The winner is Yu Narukami. Trivia * This matchup is inspired by another real life friend of Shadow's, this matchup was released on May 14th, that friend's birthday. * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the first time a Persona combatant participates. ** In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the last fight apart of the Final Fantasy combatant chain, as the next Death Battle has no Final Fantasy combatants. ' Who would you be rooting for? Firion Yu Narukami ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Voice Actor themed battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015